Legacy of the Shinobi
by sage of the sexy
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are the only two survivors of the Fourth shinobi war. This is very understandable, given that the war took place 800 years ago.
1. prolouge

**AN: This is a new story I'm working on. Hopefully it'll be better than the last one. Which just ended up as one chapter. O well. This one definitely will be longer. Mostly because this is just a prologue and just that would be boring.**

* * *

The Void Century... a Mysterious age that close to none know about more than what its called for the government of the world, the World Government, has banned all research to be conducted on the age. Any that should disobey will be put to death in any way possible, at any cost. This closely guarded secret is that of the beginnings of the world government. Why is the beginnings of the most powerful, influential organization in the world such a secret? There is an underside, and another underside. It is the job of a shinobi to read the underside of the underside... how ironic.

* * *

**AN: Initial prologue ends here**

* * *

"That was one tough bitch," a bloody and bruised Naruto said, hands and knees on the hard dirt crater that had been their battlefield.

**Definitely, **the Kyuubi said into his head **That was probably the most annoying fight of my life, except maybe the fight with your dad, because that one has the con of me losing.**

_You never know Kurama, better be on our toes, just for safety._

"Yeah, I would know, because she gave me this, wouldn't I," Sasuke grunted gesturing at a large cut on his torso, curtsy of Kaguya Otsuki five minutes ago when she had tried to kill them even if it meant her certain death. Sasuke had avoided death, while Naruto was able to completely get out of the way of the attack, and was able to watch to ensure the persistent bitch died. Sasuke was collapsed on the ground, so he missed it. Naruto got up on his haunches and scrutinized the destroyed landscape that remotely resembled a bowl, watching for any sign of the persistent bitch.

After some minutes of tense silence he finally said, "I think we beat her, I think we beat the annoying hag," he said, doing another 360 looking at everything as Sasuke got up and joined him. What the two saw was the aftermath of the greatest battle in all recorded history. All of the bijuu were randomly strewn about on the ground, all unconscious, and some injured, and most of those still alive were safety nestled in the octopuses tentacles, including his friends from Konoha. As he surveyed the place he squinted because the light of the morning sun finally lit up the landscape as it rose over the horizon. The brilliant rays of the sun shined down providing light and warmth.

It was one of the most refreshing moments of his life, even when sweat, blood and grime clung to his body like an angry pug and he smelt like a wet one (pug), when he saw the sun rise over the now new world he felt free of shackles that held him back so long. Perhaps this was what Nagato's friend had in mind when he named his organization "Akatuki". This thought forced him to smile and so he stood grinning into the sun covered in basically sewage. His eyes drifted to his friend standing next to him and he was both surprised and happy to see that Sasuke was doing the exact same thing he was.

"You know," Sasuke started, "I finally feel like I did Itachi justice. He finally got what he deserves, but he isn't here anymore. But at least I don't feel like I have to do any more." Sasuke just sighed contently as he gazed at the bright orb in front of him, smile still plastered on his face.

"It's going to be a new world now, Sasuke. Something so completely different to what it has been all this time. No more ninja's, no more pointless fighting. This is some thing different because we finished what everyone started. We're going to lead this world and make it into what it should be. It's a new age, Sasuke, the dawn on the new age…"

How right and wrong he was.

* * *

**AN: I realized the prolouge was what everyone didn't like. I mean, if your losing half your views on one chapter, even number 1, there's something wrong with it. I was meaning to wait to put this up until i finished chapter 5 and put it up at the same time, but it's taking longer than expected because my computer lost some files. (chapter 5) so yall won't be waiting much for that, should be out in the next few days. And someone tell me do you need to own a picture to use it as a cover photo or can you just take one off images?**

**One more thing. THERE is a poll, and there's a small spoiler there. just letting everyone know. (on my profile.)**


	2. Are you not entertained?

**AN: this is my second story, and third chapter. Do the math. I'm very new to this writing thing, so, I definitely need a beta to point me in the right direction. So anyone?**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto and one piece. Psyke! No I don't**

* * *

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled in frustration. Another fish had gotten off his hook, and it had taken his bait too. Naruto sighed, fishing was just not his thing. Of course, he should know that by now, but hey, what else was he going to do? He was stuck in a small row boat, in the middle of nowhere.

"Fishing is a game of patience, idiot."

...With Sasuke, of all people.

"Yeah? You think your so great because you can catch fish now huh?" Naruto shot back at him, a moment before a fish the size of his face flew into his face.

"What was that?" Sasuke said smug written all over his face.. Naruto scowled at Sasuke. Sasuke glared back. In a instant they jumped backward out of the boat where they were ten feet away from one another, standing on top of the the water as if it were a smooth glass surface.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Making hand signs Sasuke yelled, subsequently spewing a massive fire ball that had at least 30 feet in diameter directly at Naruto.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!"

Naruto responded, spitting out a wave of water of similar size at the fireball. As the two forces collided, and exploded into thick, misty, steam that obscured.

"Can you only use your favorite jutsu, Sasuke? Try varying a little, maybe? Or are you just too dumb to try something new?" Naruto taunted into the mist as he grinned. Maybe Sasuke's reactions would entertain him some.

"I'm the one with the Sharingan, or have you forgotten? I wouldn't be surprised with that brain of yours." Naruto sighed. He had forgotten just how much less it was nowadays. Boredom was a bitch. Wait, but life is a bitch. So that means boredom is a son of a bitch, right? That would make sense... Damn, metaphors can be confusing.

"Come on, lets get out of here. I'm getting too bored."Naruto said ending the short fight. That sort of thing happened plenty of times just out of boredom. Kind of like how siblings fight, so they were never serious. They just got sick of each other and wanted to get rid of each other. Sort of.

"Out of where?"

"Onto land, out of the damn sea. Why is there so much sea!"

"You know exactly why, If you want to get out of here, just get in the boat and lets go." Sasuke replied.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"Naruto demanded, and a gust of wind dispersed the mist. Ninjutsu sure was handy. Too bad people don't use it anymore. Sasuke and he could do things other people couldn't do without chakra. Speaking of which...

"Sasuke, why do we have a boat?" Naruto asked annoyed they couldn't just run around on the water.

"So we don't seem suspicious."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." Sasuke confirmed. Why was he always the one that had to be responsible?

"Why?"Naruto inquired.

"Because the Government would be after us dobe!"

"For what?"Sasuke sighed.

"I don't know, just we should stay under the radar."He said.

"It's the government that we helped create Sasuke." Naruto argued.

"But they don't like it so their covering it up. Don't you get it? They don't like the past. Like us."

Naruto frowned. "What ever."

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu. Come on guys, row." Naruto ordered his to selves that had popped into existence.

"Damn, I'm gonna die of boredom." Naruto complained, watching the sea lazily drift by as his clones rowed.

**It would be nice if you did, kit.**

_Aww, you don't mean it._ Naruto thought at the Kyuubi, just to annoy him, of course

Naruto sighed as he entered his mind scape: A sewer. It was a dark musky place water ankle deep and water dripping from the ceiling. The walls, ceiling and floor were all a oppressing, dark beige. His mind scape just HAD to be the most depressing place ever, hadn't it?

"Does it have to be a sewer?" Naruto said cursing himself as he came out of the tunnels and into a massive room also ankle deep in water.

"**However much you hate it, I hate it a thousand times more"**

"That much is obvious, Kurama. And is there sand around here too? You always seem to have some in you vagina." Naruto said as the gargantuan orange(Naruto's favorite part) fox with red eyes revealed it self from a corner and growled at his for his insult.

"**Yea, Don't mind it too much, your getting you panties in a bunch."A rap came from some where in the darkness.**

"That doesn't rhyme. And... WILL YOU STOP ALREADY!" Naruto yelled the last part at the equally gigantic octopus bull thing that looked like a Orochimaru creation, also sitting in the massive room that was his... well, guest room. It could be called that.

"**Sorry, Bee rubbed off on me a lot before he died. I still haven't gotten rid of the habit yet." **the Eight-tailed beast, Gyuuki said looking as sheepish as a fifty foot tall bull could. That wasn't too much. Naruto shrugged. Honestly, Gyuuki didn't do it as remotely near as much as Bee did, and he didn't need to listen to it anyway.

"Where are the other's?"

"**They're sleeping. All of them." Kurama said.**

"Damn, really?" said, kind of surprised.

The eight tails confirmed it with a nod. Naruto frowned. Even the Bijuu don't really sleep this much. Well, whatever. He'd let them sleep, it's not like it mattered to him anyway.

"See ya." Naruto called before retreating out of his mind scape.

* * *

AN: Ba Ba Ba bird bird bird bird is the word. Ba Ba Ba bird bird bird bird is the word. Ba Ba Ba bird bird bird bird is the word. Ba Ba Ba bird bird bird bird is the word. Ba Ba Ba bird bird bird bird is the word. Ba Ba Ba bird bird bird bird is the word. Ba Ba Ba bird bird bird bird is the word. This one was a bit short because well, I wanted it out Fast. But I really do need some pointers, my writing sucks.


	3. bad ideas can get you somewhere

**AN: Yes! Views! My last story either Sucked (probably) Or the evil monkey in my closet told everyone not to look at it. Don't fear, it is no longer polluting the website, just my computer. And I'm not going to beg for reviews... just do it. If you don't have anything to say than post your favorite family guy quote. Seriously. I think I'll enjoy it. Any if you don't know family guy (shame on you) than post your favorite TED quote. Really, you _have_ to at least know the thunder chant right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or naruto... I don't own anything! Just leave me alone, OK. Wawawa. I don't wanna talk right now. Boohoohoohooooooo**

* * *

He wouldn't. He couldn't. No never. Nothing so childish. He would never crack, never show weakness even in the most daunting situations. He had to be strong. Hadn't he wised over the years? Had he not grown strong to weather the terrible the worse, even the worst? He wouldn't give in to suck emotions even when they were bursting to break free even if-

"Are we there yet?"Naruto blurted, quickly realizing what he had said and covering his mouth. He hung his head in shame. He had done it after all. All of that determination for nothing. Sasuke groaned.

"A grown man shouldn't be saying suck things." Sasuke scolded but at the downed Naruto, he sweat dropped. "It's not that terrible..."

"Yes it is. I'm a failure as a human being." Naruto mumbled, to downed to speak any louder. Another sweat drop joined the first on Sasuke's head.

"Oh! Look! Land!" Sasuke said almost as grateful as naruto. He was starting to feel a little motion sick

"Really!? Yes!" Naruto yelled instantly perking up. Yet another sweat drop formed on Sasuke's head, seeing Naruto's reaction. There was indeed an island. It seem pretty small, especially at a distance, but it seemed to be large enough to have a town on it. With luck, they would be able to stay the night and eat some.

"AAALLLLRIGHT. Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled, as eight other Narutos poofed into the world to join the two already there. All somehow equipped with paddles, and at Naruto's yelled command, they started paddling at a furious pace. Sasuke was hanging out of the speeding boat Hanging on for dear life.

"Damn you Naruto! Damn you!" Sasuke's cursing, unfortunately for him, didn't reach Naruto's ears.

Suddenly, they were flying towards two massive doors standing in the water in front of an equally large castle. It was the troubling situation for Naruto. So, he did what came to mind first. He screamed. Sasuke also screamed. Great minds think alike, he supposed.

BOOM!

"Ugh, my head. Headache." Naruto moaned, holding his throbbing head. It feat as if a black smith was trying to make a sword out of his head.

"It's your own damn fault. When will you stop acting like a ten year old?" Sasuke groaned at Naruto.

"Hey! I don't like the implication of that!" Naruto said, offended. He wasn't that bad, was he?

* * *

Arlong was having a nice day. The deal with the marines was going without a hitch, the beach chair he was sitting on didn't have any bugs on it,Nami back and was working on maps, and the taxes had come in and everyone had payed. That was the way he like it best. Contrary to popular belief, he rather not kill people. They were a good source of money. But he did when he had to. He wouldn't be much of a pirate other wise, would he? Oh yeah, and this margarita was pretty good too, He thought, sipping the mentioned drink. Before something broke the glass with a big BOOM! That something was a large metal do- Wait, What!? Those don't break glass cups by themselves.

He slowly turned around, to see two men, one blonde wearing a orange cloak with what looked like black flames licking the bottom, the other in a black cloak with what seemed to be red lightning patterns across it. The one in the black had a bigger than average chokuto strapped to his back. He stared wide eyed, slack jawed with his fellow fishmen, at the two people, now bickering, that had broken down _their _door and even gotten through the wall behind Arlong. Eventually the surprise faded.

"You... YOU"LL PAY FOR THIS!" he yelled at the duo. And much to his surprise, both turned to him and... aplogized.

"Gomenasai." And for the second time that day, Arlong stared at the two. What?

"Huh?" Arlong said.

Frowning Naruto said, rather loudly, "Gomenasai!"

Arlong growled. Who were these two to smash his fortress and apologize? Arlong yelled in rage and charged the two men, who were caught unawares, were smashed into the wall, making cracks appear all along the outlines of the two. While both were dazed, Arlong picked them up by their necks, and promptly punted them out of the vicinity of his fortress.

"Hehehe, damn weaklings. For all their boldness, they couldn't do jack." Alrong chuckled, in a sinister manner. "They were humans anyway."

"heh, no one could beat you, Arlong. Especially not those fools." Hachi, an octopus man said, phrasing his captain.

"Yeah... of course not."

* * *

**Naruto... kit... HEY WAKE UP!**

Naruto jumped awake at the kyuubi's shouting, and ended up pushing the still unconscious Sasuke off his back and onto the dirt road that they had landed in. How did he know? Well, common sense. There usually aren't craters in the middle of roads.

**It took you long enough. **

_Yeah, how long? _Naruto replied.

**It had to be at least two hours.**

**I'm kinda surprised no one came down the road. **The eight tails said, making Naruto aware of his "presence"

**Yeah you sure can sleep a lot, I never can. **A whining, bummed voice said, soundling slightly distant. That was Shukaku, the Ichibi. He was always kind of bummed or complaining, or whining. To put it simply, he was a wet blanket.

_Well, it's not like I wanted to. _Naruto thought at him, and went over to the groaning Sasuke. Naruto shook his limp body, and eventually, Sasuke came around to the world of the awake.

"nnnnn... What happened?" Sasuke grumbled, seeming relativly ok.

"Well, this big, blue guy kinda kicked us... like half a kilometer. Ahh, damn that hurt." Naruto sighed, as he cracked his protesting back. "Man, it's been a while since I was hit that hard."

"Alright, still, we have to get food and some place to sleep. I'm not staying outside." Sasuke said, getting up and shaking the grogginess off.

"Let's go then." Naruto said, pointing down the road. And starting to limp down it. Naruto sighed. This was going to be a long walk.

A few hours later, they finally made it into a village. It seemed small, with houses hapazarly placed in a general line along a main, brick paved road. Venders were selling goods on the street and women were buying things, like groceries. It seemed like it should be a normal happy town, but the atmosphere was heavy, and felt like it was pushing you down.

Seemingly oblivious, Naruto sauntered down the street to a circular bench, and sat down and sighed.

"Oh man, I'm pooped. I hope this place has a hotel or something." Naruto said, with and exhausted face.

"Yeah me too." Sasuke said, sitting down next to Naruto. Noticing another man, a man in a camoflauge green military looking clothes and a pinwheel stuck in his hat, with what looked like scars criss crossing all over his body (Sasuke assumed), he asked him, "Hey, we're travelers, is there an inn or something of the sort around here?"

The man turned and looked at Sasuke with a scrutinizing eye. "Can say there is son," but upon seeing the duo's sad faces, he continued, "But there is someone that might let you stay for some money."

Hmm. That would work. They had some money from selling _his_ fish (Naruto never caught any) so, they should be fine. "Sure."

The man nodded and started walking gesturing for the two to follow. "How'd you get here, anyway? And why?"

"We came by row boat and came here for food and shelter." Naruto replied, walking lazily with his fingers laced behind his head.

"What?" The man said, not believing, "row boat?"

"Yeah," the blonde continued, "We had to catch fish and eat those on the way here."

"You mean _I_ caught the fish." Sasuke interupted.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." Naruto said, waving his partner in crime off.

"Anyway it took us like-"

"Wait, you know that they're pirates in the area that probably don't want you here, right?" The scarred man blurted, before realizing his mistake.

"But they stay away from here, they don't bother us... hehe." He said, nervously. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Something was going on here.

"Really? What's their name? It would be bad not to know their name." Sasuke inquired, trying to pry further.

"Ok..." Gen didn't see any harm in that. "The Arlong Pirates."

Bingo. Sasuke thought. It was subtle, but it was there. Hatred. Sasuke could read it loud and clear. A glance at his friend told him that he could too.

"Here we are." The man said, before knocking on the door. The door slowly creaked open, revealing a blue haired, rather attractive women with tattoos all over her body.

"Gen-san! What brings you here?" The woman asked to the now identified Gen-san.

"These two are travelers, and needed a place to stay. I thought you might let them stay the night with some money." Gen said, gesturing to the two behind him. Naruto smiled and waved, and Sasuke stood there. The woman inspected the duo for a long minute before finally nodding.

"Just one night, boys, just one night." she said, quite harshly, before letting them in to the small one room house. It had a bed in the corner, a sink and a stove in the other, with a table somewhere in the middle. "The price will be... hmm... One Million Berry!" the blunette exclaimed.

"What! We don't have that kind of money." Naruto whined.

The girl laughed. "Well, I thought if you were rich enough that you could easily give money like that, I would take advantage of it. Can't blame a woman for trying!" She explained. Nami was Rubbing off on her way too much! She thought, scared of how stingy and money needy she had become.

"Whew. I was scared we have to sleep outside for a bit. So how much?" He asked.

"I'll let you stay for 500 berries tonight. I'm Nojiko, by the way." She said, sticking her hand out to shake. Naruto shook it. Naruto handled all of their social interactions. Well, the friendly kind. He actually handled most of the shady stuff too. Sasuke just did intimidation when the need arose. Really! It's a miracle that he actually ever lost his virginity, and even that was just because he looked good.

Suddenly remembering, Naruto asked "I've heard news about pirates in the area. Do you know anything?" Naruto inspected the girl closely, and was rewarded with seeing a small twitch, and her muscles tense.

"Apparently. But they haven't done anything to us, they leave us alone. I don't know much." The two signs mentioned before were the only signs Naruto saw. Nojiko was good at this. Not good enough to fool him, and nowhere near enough to fool Sasuke. But she was definitely good enough to make a normal civilian believe her without doubt.

"Well," Naruto said, looking at his wrist, "It's late so I'm going to hit the sack. Where should I sleep?"

"On the floor. I have a few blankets it you want them." Nojiko offered, but Naruto turned it down.

"It's fine, we broght our own blan-" He froze midsentence. Just realizing his mistake.

"Hmm? Did something happen?" Nojiko asked, concerned. Her brow furred and it made her look even prettier, but Naruto was too preoccupied to notice.

"N-n-no nothing." Naruto said, roboticly. Sasuke dashed over to Naruto and pulled him down into a huddle.

"What were you thinking!" Sasuke whispered. "Our stuff is in sealing scrolls. We can't show her!" Sasuke yelled quietly.

Naruto started thinking of something he could do to get out of this situation. He thought long and hard for some ingenious idea to come to him. He could almost hear the gears turning. Then it came to him. "I got it!" He said.

"Got what?" Sasuke asked, understandably confused.

"The way to get our stuff without her noticing." Naruto whispered excitedly, "Just follow my lead." Sasuke had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey Nojiko. Wait, is that a flying Steinway piano with airplane wings with a pterodactyl playing it while drinking sweet dollar ice tea from McDonald, while Watching Hitler Vs Darth Vader Epic rap battles of history and looking at vine at the same time, while signing a poster with his foot for a fellow pterodactyl because he's a celebrity in the pterodactyl community and might be annoying, while breaking the world record speed and distance for butterfly?" Naruto... said.

"What where? Nojiko said looking out the window that he was pointing at. "There's nothing there..." Mean while, Naruto and sasuke were hurriedly unpacking their stuff.

"Dammit Naruto! What kind of plan is that?" Sasuke deadpanned, rushing to get his stuff out.

"It's a good plan! It's a great plan! What were you going to say? Our stuff is on our boat so we have to get it? oh. Damn." Naruto said, before whispering to Sasuke again, "I've got a new plan!"

"No you don't! This is fine we're both done."Sasuke said, just before the blue haired girl turned back around.

"Naruto, What are you talking about, I didn't see anything." Nojiko complained.

"Maybe it was just a trick of the light?" Naruto nervously suggested, obviously hiding something.

"Hmm... whatever." Nojiko said, letting it go. Naruto sighed in relief.

"Well, I'm sleeping." Naruto said, lying down on his recently unsealed blankets, and fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Since I finished this in a day, I figured I would put this up ASAP. Remember... Review or post your favorite FG quote. It's about time I "relieve myself" if you know what I mean.**


	4. Over kill

**AN: I'm tired. My feet hurt. Sonofabitch. Do any of you read the author's note? If you do, your a cool person and you should drink Coke instead of Pepsi.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim Naruto and One Piece. Does that even work gramaticly?**

* * *

Jacob was having a bad day. And the bad day was finally over and he was going to bed. But that doesn't matter. Because this isn't a story about Jacob. It's about Naruto, who went to 'sleep' across Cocoyahi, in Nojiko's house. Of course, he went to 'sleep' instead of sleep because there was something fishy going on (Yes, pun intended. Not that Naruto knows). No Ninja worth his salt would actually fall asleep when something was suspicious. He wasn't worth his salt when he was young. He was proved right when finally when Nojiko suddenly got up and walked out the door and stood outside. After a while, an orange haired girl carrying a large burlap sack over her shoulder approached and when she got in front of the house, she put the sack on the ground with a heave.

"Hey Nami. You were away for a long this time, were you alright?" Nojiko asked, slightly concerned. After all, she had come back with severe injuries before.

"Of course I am, Nojiko. When's the last time I got hurt badly?" Nami said, refering to three years ago when a pirate managed to get a gash on her arm. Nojiko smiled. It was good to know that her sister was fine.

"So how'd it go? How much did you loot this time?" Nojiko asked, curious of the result of Nami's most recent venture.

"I got a lot this time. 7 million berries. Just look at that, it was a pain just to get it here," She said, pointing to the large bursack bag which was full of riches, "Had to kill some bastards for it tough."

"It doesn't matter; the world doesn't need them anyway." The blue haired girl said with a snicker.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, I'm going to go stash this away." The orange haired girl said, heading into the house.

"Wait." Nojiko said, urgently.

"What?" Nami asked turning around to look at her sister again.

"There's two people that I let sleep here tonight. For money, of course. Just go around the house instead." Nojiko replied, in a quieter voice, as not to wake the travelers that she was housing.

Nami nodded and started going around, but stopped when she heard a voice.

"Well, well. I don't think 'being left alone' is the same as being with them, don't you think?"

Both turned to see both Naruto and Sasuke sitting on the roof, staring down at them.

"Girls, you are going to tell me everything." Sasuke said, menacingly. It was enhanced by the blood red pinwheel shaped Mangekyo Sharingan spinning to life. "Double Tsukuyomi..." Sasuke said softly, trapping the girls in his eyes.

Nami suddenly found herself cound to a cross, armed spread to her sides, and legs together under a blood read sky with black clouds and an even redder moon. It was terrifying, to say the least. She saw the black haired man who was in a cloak in front of her.

"What did you do! Where is this!? What are you going to do to me?" Nami screamed the barrage of questions at the man, panicking and thoroughly horrified.

"The first two questions are none of you concerns," The man replied, cold as ice, "The third, nothing if you tell me everything that is going on."

She couldn't just tell a random person everything! Arlong would eat her alive! she couldn't tell him anything. Nami thought, hardening her resolve. Not that it was much to begin with. She would gladly betray Arlong if she thought she could get away with it.

"Your choice." Sasuke said, taking her silence for a no, "For the next hour, I will contentiously stab you with this sword." The calm way sasuke said it made it even more scarier than anything else. He drew his chokuto with a loud shing, and approached Nami. He stabbed her. There must have been a flame inside her body. Yes that was it. She could feel it nawing away at her organs, the flame eating her body. Oh how it burned. There was a hole burned in her body, nothing but flame. Heat. It burned, until there was nothing else to burn. And when she looked down, there was nothing except herself. It was as if she was never hurt at all.

"fifty nine minutes, fifty nine seconds to go..." The man said. What! That had to be longer than one second! There was no way she was surviving that much more of this torture.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you everything..." Nami gave in.

(I'm guessing you guys know Nami's whole, story. It'll just be a pain in the ass to write, and a pain in the ass to read.)

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke you better not do too much... you know first hand what that can do to people, even if they are pirates."

Sasuke turned to look at him, his sharingan spinning out. "They weren't pirates." Sasuke stated grimly. The girls' stories had not left them in a good mood. "It broke again." Sasuke added.

"Again?" Naruto said agitated, before the other thing that Sasuke had said registered, "How are they not pirates?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Sasuke asked, while sticking his arm out at Naruto, for him to "fix."

"Because they look exhausted." Naruto replied, fixing sasuke's arm. "How long of a Tsukuyomi?" He asked, curious of what Sasuke had done.

"One hour." Sasuke answered, prompting Naruto to sigh.

"And you said _I_ was the irresponsible one. No wonder it were the one that suggested that we use one, you remember? Your lucky that it only broke to level two, any more then it would have seriously damaged you body." The blond scolded Sasuke, for once.

Sasuke nodded. "It'll regenerate, everything does. Anyway, to put it shortly, Arlong the pirate caputured this village, cocoyashi, and terroized it. They have to pay taxes and all that. The orange haired one, Nami, made a deal with Arlong that if she paid him 100 million berries, he'd let them go. So, she's been stealing from pirates. So far she had about 80 million berri." Sasuke explained to Naruto, who whistled softly.

"This kinda shit still happens, doesn't it." Naruto said, swinging off the roof and jumping inside, presumably into his blankets. "We'll pay this guy a visit tomorrow. I'm pooped, I'm gonna sleep. You can help the girls with recovering."

Sasuke just shrugged. He wasn't sleepy, so that was fine with him. He jumped off the roof he was sitting on and helped the girls up.

**He's right you know, the damage to your system is pretty bad if you break it like that. If you just take precautions then it can be avoided. **Sasuke heard the voice of the Sanbi, Isobu, echo in his head.

_If's fine, you guys' chakura will heal it anyway. _Sasuke relied, not concerned in the slightest.

**You should be more concerned. **Isobu stated.

* * *

"Get your ass up Naruto." Naruto just groaned. He felt a stabbing pain in his side. Sasuke, that bastard, he was kicking him. "Come on we have things to do, it's already ten."

Naruto groaned again. "Alright, alright." He moaned, trying to get Sasuke to leave him alone.

Two hours later

"Donton: Maruishi Touny-"

"I'll get up, I'll get up!" Naruto finally caved, stopping the massive boulder that was sent flying at Naruto with his bar hands, and putting it on the ground. More importantly, he was awake. The two onlooking girls could only look on in terrified of both men, a man that could sleep through, well, _a lot_ of stuff, and a man that could do _a lot _of stuff.

"It was you that said we would go 'visit' the guy. Asshole, you didn't even wake up!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto, pissed.

"Oh yeah..."Naruto said, remembering.

"Wait, what do you mean you going to 'go visit the guy.' You don't mean Arlong, do you?" Nami asked, dreading the answer. She had been hoping that they would simply leave after they knew her secret.

"Of course that's what I mean, Nami. It's my job, after all." Naruto told, Nami, turning around.

" He's way too powerful, you can't beat him! You'll be killed!" Nami cried, worried for the two. She didn't think they were bad people, and she didn't want them to just die.

Naruto chuckled. "I don't think you have to worry. It's really hard to kill me." He said, confidently grinning at the girl.

"Come on, we have a job to to." Sasuke called, doing a let's get going gesture.

"Yeah..." Naruto agreed.

One dramatic awesome walking scene later

"And here we are. Damn, this guy's got a whole thing going for him, doesn't he." Naruto said, looking at the massive, three story tall fortress flying a fish looking emblem, complate with a wall and steel doors that now stood in front of them. Naruto was surprised that the doors in front of him, the one he just broke down yesterday, were already rebuilt.

"Too bad. For him." Sasuke said, for once saying a cool line. Wait what? Naruto thought, That just didn't happen every day.

"So what's the plan? Just beat them up?" Naruto asked, eager. It had been, what one week since he had beat someone up? Too long.

"lets go with a massive fireball. One that's going to burn that fortress down. We need a big one, so let' go with one off." Sasuke said, doing something to his arm. Naruto shrugged. If Sasuke wanted to go over kill, then who was he to argue?

"How big?"

"The biggest there is. Do the largest, strongest fuuton jutsu you know."

Then Sasuke kicked down the door.

"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, blowing massive flames out of his mouth. Naruto stared. For some reason or another, Sasuke was taking this was to seriously. Whatever.

"Fuuton: Kyodai Daitoppa!" Naruto yelled, fanning the already massive storm of flame, turning it into a massive explosion that rocked the area.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"That's called over kill."Naruto deadpanned.

"I said the biggest. And plus, a bunch of them are alive. Look" Sasuke said pointing to the heads popping out of the water, as the mist from the evaporated water got blown away.

"Damn." the blonde swore as he looked at the fortress. Or what was left of it. It lay in tattered ruins, only the part farthest away from them still standing. One could see inside the smoking rooms, one of which must have had a shitload of paper, because it was snowing confetti all around the courtyard. While Naruto was admiring this (it looked pretty cool), something shot out of the water shouting "SHARK ON DARTS!" or something like that. It was going so fast it was nothing but a blue blur, headed straight for Sasuke's head. Sasuke, of course was a ninja. So he kawarimied with a log. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke as he re-landed next to him.

"You didn't have to use the log." He said glaring at his black haired friend.

"Speaking of which..." Sasuke responded, looking at the said log. The log was impaled by whatever shot out of the water. That was fine. They were used to that, even though Sasuke would have to plant ten saplings for the two stab holes on each side of the log. The problem was what had impaled it. It was the blue man's nose. Both ninja did a double take, and rubbed their eyes to make sure they weren't seeing things.

"Sasuke, when was the last time we were high?" Naruto asked, hoping the answer was something recent, to explain... that.

"Three years ago... I think this is for real." Sasuke said, still staring at the spectacle. Naruto would have taken a picture of Sasuke's face if he knew how surprised it looked.

**Fuck. Even I haven't seen that one before. ** The kyuubi said, which was impressive, Kurama had seen _a lot_ of things.

While they were marveling at the strength of a certain nose, they had forgotten about their surroundings. Which was pulled underwater by two pairs of hands.

What a foolish decision, Sasuke thought, as he was pulled deeper and deeper underwater. I guess they don't know me or what I can do, so it's not too stupid. Most people this would work on, but most people can't walk on water for that to be an option in the first place. Speaking of which, they did do a good job getting over that.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke said, sending a massive shock through the seawater which is highly conductive, resulting in his assaulter falling unconscious and letting go of his ankles. As he swam up he saw Naruto shove his signature move in his attacker's face before swiftly swimming upward. When they surfaced they nodded to each other, instantly understanding one another, and jumped to land then strode to the more open area, where the presumed captain of the pirate crew was standing. He was an interesting person, and one that bore frightening resemblance to the shark-man of Naruto's time, Kisame. Naruto guessed he had kids afterall. With who, he didn't want to know.

"They're fishmen." Sasuke stated, causing Naruto to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "You really don't know what that is?"

Naruto just nodded.

"I'm guessing that they evolved from something in the mist, like Kisame. I knew he wasn't all human, he had GILLS for logs sake. Anyway, they're naturally stronger, faster, and much better underwater." Sasuke explained, exasperated that Naruto didn't know what was supposed to be common knowledge.

"You!" The big blue one with the hard nose said apparently finally recognizing the duo, "You didn't die, huh. That's not shabby, surviving my punt."

"I know, it kind of stung, but we had to just sit there and take it because dumb Sasuke here doesn't want to make a scene." Naruto said, blowing a raspberry at Sasuke.

"Well, it doesn't matter; I will kill you for destroying my fortress." the pirate said before once again, launching at the two. Both easily dodged, and counter attacked. Sasuke with a knee to the stomach and Naruto somehow getting his heel high fast enough to drop kick the fishman as he flew by. Arlong was not happy he was hurt by these two men. He shouldn't be. He was supposed to be superior. The two would pay. Arlong roared. He picked up a massive cleaver that had been sitting around and swung it at full strength at the target.

His whole arm jarred at the hard, sudden, unexpected inpact. The sword was being blocked by the black haired's sword.

"For a number of reasons, you are not a good influence to this world. By the guardians of this world, you are sentenced to death." Naruto exclaimed before, "Rasengan!" Arlong would now be stupider, since he didn't have a head anymore. The underlings fled. The two immensely powerful figures were too much for them.

But someone else was confident enough to approach them. A man in a white marine hoody with to appendages that looked like ears and had whiskers that looked nothing like Naruto's. His buck teeth added to the picture so that he looked like a mouse.

"You know, he was supposed to give me a hundred-thousand berri today as bribe. You two just took that away from me. Your going to be arrested for... property damage," he said, eyeing the tower, "and murder." he finished, before two men came out with handcuffs.

"You're corrupt." Naruto said, then looked at Sasuke. Said person sighed, then nodded. That made Naruto grin.

"If you attack me the whole government will be after you!" The mouse said. Naruto just shrugged.

"My job is to get rid of the corrupt ones, so I'm going to do it." Naruto said, almost in a casual manner. But even the foot soldiers standing behind the mouse could hear the steel underneath though.

"Men get him!" The Mouse shouted at his men, who started running at the blonde. The blonde just grinned as he made quick work of the men with harsh punches to the guts and kicks to the head. Naruto walked up to the now cowering mouse and promptly kicked the man and sent him flying. Naruto smiled at his handiwork. The bloodied marines were strewed all over the place, and the entire area was a mess. And just to add to it... **BOOM**! The rest of Arlong palace came crashing down.

* * *

**I'm going to stop there because my brain is dying on me. Some people say this stuff writes itself but... Damn! That definitely didn't. And, in case your wondering, that was my first fight scene. It felt terrible. But well it's done. Which reminds me, I really need a beta reader. 90% of you probably aren't reading this so I'm making it extra clear. I NEED A BETA READER. I'm asking for one, and the damn beta reader thing at the top of the page doesn't work! So I'm asking you guys. BTW, some one please answer this, do you need to own a image or something to use it for your story picture? Because that would probably help. - Sage of the SEXY (yes I did decide to do that for coolness effect.)**


	5. row row row your boat

**A/N: hey people. Sorry about the wait. Yeah, I know it's like three weeks and since my chapters are kinda short I should post like every week. But real life (I think I might have one) comes first. So guys, chapter 5. enjoy it, because it took alot of long shits to complete this.**

**Disclaimer: If I could make money when I shit everyday, trust me, I would be doing it. Yes, that means I don't own Naruto or one piece.**

* * *

"They sure do Party a lot", a blonde ninja said, who was observing the party –festival from his corner in a bench in which he was snuggled nicely. And they did. This was the third night of the celebration, people were still shouting, dancing, singing, eating and drinking by the light of the bright festival lamps that glowed under a star filled sky.

"It's not that much of a surprise, I mean, these people were being crushed under that blue asshole ass for a tenth of their lives. I mean, what if something like that happened to us." Sasuke told Naruto, who was sitting next to him the bench, eating some ramen. Naruto, of course, had finished ten times more in ten times less time then he was taking (and for all you math nerds out there, yes, Naruto was eating 100times faster then Sasuke).

"Yeah imagine… log forbid that ever happens. That would bore me out of my mind." The still mostly hyperactive ninja said, looking up to the sky thoughtfully.

"You would probably party for half an year and wouldn't be sober for a full one." The Uchiha snickered, since he pretty much called Naruto a drunk. Of course, such things wouldn't work on Naruto.

"Wow you actually complimented my on something other than my fighting skills! I didn't know you had it in you, Sasuke!" He practically yelled, patting (slapping) a sweat dropping Sasuke on the back, "I'm going off to drink and party some more so see you later!"

Sasuke sighed as he watched the retreating back of his friend. He envied him, because Sasuke was always the one that had to plan their things out. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back, so his face was looking straight up. Since they were the Guardians of the world or some dumb crap like that, so they had to get rid of evil (their enemies, it didn't really matter if they were evil), make sure the government didn't get corrupt, yada yada yada. So where to next… their little vacation in the east blue was nice, it was a very peaceful place. He had enjoyed the past 8 or so years. But they couldn't just sit idle.

Apparently there was some big pirate ruckus in the grand line, so they could go there. Word was that Roger made some dumb speech before the government killed him so bunches of people were inspired to become pirates. Damn Roger. He just _had _to do that, didn't he. Anyhow, that was where they were going next. But that was a hard to reach place. How he could get there… he could get a sea stone plated boat, he heard those work in the calm belt against the damn sea kings, but how the hell was he going to get the money for that? He supposed they could bounty hunt, but then they might as well water walk there for all the attention that would get them. And they definitely couldn't fight through the sea kings. Even for them, they were irritating, and the belt would take an estimated week for them to fight through. That would also cause a ruckus because those giant things were massive and they would need to use attacks with a big bang. They definitely needed a good boat, though.

Last time, after they learned that they couldn't just use a rowboat or something, Naruto built a boat, in 12 hours with the help of 20 or so of his clones. The thing was terrible, and ended up making Sasuke very grumpy. He also couldn't get any sleep because Naruto was "banging" quite loudly at night, and he could hear right through the walls. They would need sound proof ones this time, so he could get some damn sleep. But first, of course, they needed the money for that. So the ever lasting problem, how in the world were they going to fund their ship, quickly, without gathering much attention? Sasuke groaned in absolute frustration and stood up to grab a beer before sitting back down to think. What? He _was_ a man. He needed beer to think too.

And once they do fund, where were they going to go? Without a navigator or even a map, they couldn't use the weird canal thing they heard about, if it was even real at all. But where were they going to find a map with instructions to the grand line or a navigator? The black haired man racked his brain furiously for some kind of solution to their problem.

"Mind if I sit?" A feminine voice asked, prompting Sasuke to open his eyes and lift his head. Turned to see the orange haired girl that he had heard the story from.

"Sure…" Sasuke swore internally. He forgot her namae. How could he forget her name? Naruto told him not to because it was rude, and if he did something the blonde idiot said was rude, then he would never hear the end of it from him.

**It was Nami, **a voice inside him said.

Internally thanking the bijuu for remembering her name, he finished, "Nami."

She sat down next to him, and after a few seconds of silence, she asked, "Is there something on your mind? If I can, I'd love to help. After all, I do owe a debt to you." She asked, surprising Sasuke.

"You owe us about thirty seconds of work, so don't worry about it." He said with an uncharacteristic chuckle. He didn't do it much because when he tried, Naruto said

Orochimaru must have rubbed off on Sasuke, which he was NOT too happy about. But he thought he pulled a normal sounding one off this time.

"Well, if you don't care, do it for me. I don't like the feeling of owing someone." She replied frowning a little.

"Alright, I guess I could tell you…" He started, and continued to tell Nami about his troubles, "Were trying to get to the grand line -," at this point Nami gasped "and solve some problems there. The problem Navigator to get us there at least and guide us, or a map to get there by worst, I have no Idea where to get any of those, and to top if off, we're probably going to have to be fighting Pirates all the time. A nice vacation, huh?

Suddenly, she said, "Can I go with you?"

"Huh?" What did she mean?

"Can I go with you to the grand line?" she clarified, surprising the Uchiha. It wasn't everyday someone wanted to go to the grand line that wasn't a pirate or a crazy nut. The stories that came out of the place occasionally impressed both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Umm, well, " He stuttered, confused to what he should do. No one had wanted to go to go with them before. And to talk to him about it? That was plain crazy. But here she was.

"I can help you get money by stealing from other pirates," She started, "I know someone who has a map to the grand line, and I'm a navigator. Three in one, deals don't get better than this, and you know it."

She was right, he supposed, she definitely would help with all of their current problems. And that Arlong guy was making her write maps since she was really young, so she had to be good enough to be one… so there was only one problem.

"Why do you want to come with us to the grand line?" he asked, as this was the question that would tip the balance.

The orange haired girl looked quite taken aback by the question. Perhaps this was personal? But, this was a necessary question, so he stood firm.

Nami's eyes were glazed over for a second, then she answered, "I want to make a map of the entire world, including the grand line. So can you take me?"

Well, can't hurt, I guess he thought before simply nodding. "Are you sure that you want to though, you probably won't be able to come back here for a long time," he asked, to make sure her resolution was set.

She nodded firmly. That was all he needed.

Naruto meanwhile

_Look, pink dolphins are swimming in the table,_

**Yeah, they're really pretty, **Kurama said

_And look, the ceiling is so close it tickles,_

**No it just hurts,**

_Hey, who turned off the lights?_

**Dammit, I b-bet it's the janitor again,**

_w-what? Kill them! No, you know what no,_

**Yeah, just kneel before the log and pray,**

All of the bijuu watching Naruto and Kyuubi's drunken conversation were laughing their Asses off and taking pictures with their oversized IPhones.

The very next day, the duck did not walk up to the lemonade stand. Instead, Naruto and Sasuke were preparing to depart. Which was, walking to their rowboat. The blonde was dragging his feet through the dirt path under the glaring sun in between the fields, cloak over his shoulder looking like he took a shower in his clothes. Somehow, Sasuke hadn't sweat a drop as he walked like he usually did.

"Mm, Naruto?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Looking toward Sasuke, Naruto said.

"I got something to tell you."

Naruto frowned, thinking of what it could be. "What?"

"Someone else is coming,"

"Someone is trying to attack us?"

"No, someone is tagging along."

"Huh? How come? And who is it?" Naruto asked.

"She can solve all of our problems. Well, enough of them. And it's nice to help someone fulfill their dreams." Sasuke said, "And as for who it is…"

They rounded a corner to see their rowboat. With Nami sitting inside.

"Hmm Nami? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, surprised, causing Sauske to face palm.

"Her! She's the person who's going to be traveling with us for a while." Sauske almost yelled, as an understanding look crept up Naruto's face.

"Well, welcome to the group thingy Nami." Naruto said, smiling and offering a hand to shake, which the orange haired girl shook.

Naruto frowned before saying, "Are you sure? Have you said your good bye's yet?"

"I did." She said, before asking, "Umm, where is you real boat?"

Naruto pointed at the rowboat.

Shrugging, Naruto said, "Constantly rowing, it usually takes us a few days to reach land. That's how we've always done things."

Sasuke nodded to confirm the truth to the words.

Few seconds later…

"WHAT? You _row _around? And you want to go to the grand line? Do you know anything about the ocean? You're crazy!" Nami yelled, scared by the stupidity of the two men in front of her. Why, how, all of this confused her so badly.

"Alright, we're going now," Naruto claimed, before he pushed the rowboat off the land and jumped in. Sasuke jumped in after him.

Naruto did his signature hand sign and poof! To beings made just to row.

"Row, Slaves!" Naruto yelled cruelly at himself.

Nami was currently having a heart attack. "W-w-what but there three Naruto's? What? Am I seeing things? Is it because of the heat? What!?"

"Calm down, Nami," Sasuke said calmly, as he explained, "He can do that. That's an ability he has. He can create clones of himself."

Still hyperventilating, Nami looked around again, and promptly fainted.

"Damn."

Nami woke up to find herself wet, and rocking back and forth. No, all you dirty minds, she was not. She was at the bottom of a rowboat of all things, in the middle somewhere in the deep blue. So that was not a dream. All of that, being free finally from Arlong with the help of those two men, which she decided to go with, which may have been kind of dumb, because they were awfully so. No one got around on a rowboat using… So she wasn't seeing things, she confirmed finally, after opening her eyes and getting a good look at the three Naruto's from her position at the bottom of the boat. It seemed like she had been out for a while. Her back ached and her arms were sore. It was time to get the hell up.

Nami groaned as she sat up and stretched her arms toward the sky, which Nami noted was somewhat cloudy. That meant rain by tonight or tomorrow morning. Wherever they were going better be close, because she for one definitely didn't want to get soaked.

"You're up," The black haired one said to her, who was sitting at the back of the boat facing back with a fishing pole grasped in his hands. "You were out for a while after fainting," Sasuke continued with a slight snicker, who found it funny that someone would pass out from that technique not because there were twenty Naruto's punching you in the head, but from surprise. But then again, these people don't know anything about ninja, chakra or world history for that matter. How people had been bereft of everything they had in their time. It was so they can't fight and make wars, theysaid. So they wouldn't want more, they said. This was the new age of peace and greatness where everyone is happy, they said. He called bullshit. He should have bet on it, because he would have make tons of money.

"Hmm? Yeah, you're up! Sorry about that, I probably should have warned you." Naruto said in a much friendlier manner than Sasuke.

A light blush of embarrassment crossed here cheeks as she remembered how when had acted after seeing three of the blonde. She just couldn't imagine, people actually had powers like that? She thought devil fruits were just rumors. What other things didn't she know? Her resolve to continue at sea hardened as she started to want to know the mystery's of the big wide world.

Meanwhile at Kokoyashi

"She could have at least personally said goodbye…" Nojiko mumbled as she wiped away the tear that was blurring her vision. She sat in her one room cot clutching the note that Nami had left behind.

"That would have been nice. I didn't think she would leave so soon but I knew that she would have to sometime. She's too big of a person to be cooped up in this small town. I always say, but you two really grew up to be her kids. She couldn't stay here either." The scar covered Gen said, equally sorrowfully. He too wanted to at least say a proper goodbye. "And I thought she would take the money, at least some of it but she left it all here. For rebuilding Kokoyashi and the other villages, I bet," Gen said, eyeing the bulging sack of money.

"She had close to 91 million berries in there, she could have payed out pretty soon. Not that I'm not glad those guys came and beat the crap out of Arlong, but they didn't have to." The blunette said, eyes still unfocussed and tearing.

"Bah, You really think that Arlong would have held to his promise? She was his greatest tool at that point I bet. When some of them came by I overheard how Arlong got pissed when there was a false report of her dying. He wouldn't have let her go 'just because'." Gen stated confidently as he idly spun the pinwheel stuck in his hat.

"It's time to go tell Belmere-san."

Both people kneeled in front of a largish wooden cross stuck in the ground on the tip of an overhang over the ocean.

"You think she would have been happy?" Nojiko asked softly.

"She would have been happy with almost anything you had done. You really should have seen her, half dead in a rowboat carrying the two of you," Gen said, "like any true mother should."

* * *

**A/N: That last scene was pretty hard to write, actually. Damn, whoever said the shit writes itself is just being annoying. Yes, that means you, tom. And you, Joe. Don't think you're bieng passed over, Kim Kardashian. (I did have to look her name up to spell it right)**

**BTW, there's a poll with a small spoiler you guessed if you're not an idiot.**


	6. Fat Women Fly

**AN: Sorry it's been so long people. But I've been busy with stuff that's more important than the brief moment of happiness that comes with 15 reviews (Thanks guys), this chapter was erased like 4 times, and I've been watching this amazing anime that I watched six hours of it in 2 days. I honestly whished it would go on forever but it was one of the short ones. But it really should have been at least 5 episodes longer than it was. And the ending was sad too. I'll tell you which anime it was at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I almost forgot to put this in at the end. Jeez if I didn't, then would you really have sued me, Kishimoto?**

Naruto cursed the man that decided to declare _this _classy. If one were to go by the clothes that Naruto was wearing right now, then it would be safe to assume that uncomfortable clothes were classy. Unfortunately for the blonde, this was true since before he was born. It was one of those things humans did. In particular though, the tight fitting slacks he was wearing were the most uncomfortable of all because it was giving him a good old wedgie. And, like all clothed induced wedgies worked, every move that he made just made his underwear hike up higher. This was bad for Naruto as he was currently dancing with a pompous dress clad Nami. The heels of his "borrowed" shoes clicked on the dance floors as he and Nami made their way around the fat rich rolling about to the tempo of the classic music currently coming from the band on the stage of the large high ceiling dance hall.

"Nami!" he hissed, keeping his voice down as he leaned in to talk to her, "How much longer are we going to keep on doing this crap? I don't think I can take much more before I explode."

They had been doing the same thing now for some time. They would find a rich looking cruise ship, find their way on and get someone's stuff, look rich and hopefully be invaded by pirates to they could take the pirate's treasure while they were raiding the ship they were on. The key word there was the word hope though. So far they had no luck and Naruto was starting to doubt the self-proclaimed pirate burglar. Plus, Kurama was bloodthirsty for action, the octopus was rapping out of boredom, and the insane rat was throwing a tantrum.

"It shouldn't be much longer. Our bad luck will run out soon enough." She responded in a whisper, and as if she had jinxed it, the ship started rocking wildly.

"And there it is." She said triumphantly, as some sailors burst in through the doors and announced that pirates were invading. Of course, people being people, started panicking, running and screaming. That just left Naruto, Nami, and Sasuke who was just brooding in the left corner.

"Alright you two, follow me," Nami said, running into a more secluded hallway where she promptly ripped her dress off. Unfortunately for Naruto, she already had her burglar get up (a dark shirt, pants and a bandana on her head). Naruto, who hadn't thought this out as well as she had, had to go around in the tuxedo.

The girl started running motioning for them to run after her. Eventually they heard the war cries of the boisterous pirates as they boarded the ship.

Naruto shook his head at the pirate's stupidity. They had no idea how to really do things right. But then again, if they were smart they wouldn't be pirates, would they?

They eventually got to the starboard side of the ship where the pirate ship was pulled up next to, kept from drifting away with a couple of grappling hooks that were secured to the railing.

"Damn that's a weird looking ship." Naruto said, observing the girly looking pirate ship covered in hearts and frills, "You don't see a ship like that every day."

Nami nodded in agreement as she pulled out a pulley thing that she used to zip line to the other side. The two ninja's just walked deftly across the rope and landed silently on the deck of the ship.

"The treasure is probably down below." The girl whispered, crawling around in the shadows of the deck. The other two were right behind her, silent as the shadows they were hiding in. They were trained ninjas. This was their kind of thing.

Nami gestured to a door and the ninjas aliened next to her on either side of the door. Nami reached for the door knob easing it slowly open when it suddenly, swung open due to some other force, which revealed itself to be just another pirate.

Josh was just another pirate, late for the raiding of the ship because he seriously needed to take a piss. Now that he was done, he was going to join his fellow pirates. Instead, he was blindsided by a force strong enough to push him into the door he just opened and knock it off its hinges.

Nami, a little surprised at the sudden reaction from the black haired man who stood with his arm out stretched before her, let out a small eep, getting her a raised eyebrow from said man.

"What were you going to do if you were by yourself?" Sasuke asked, kind of annoyed that the girl was surprised at something like this.

"I-I don't know but I think I would have managed." She replied, a little shakily. But she recovered quickly and proceeded to sneak into the pirate ship. Nami quickly made her way through the ship, and as if smelling the gold she made it to the vault in one try.

Both ninjas were impressed with her skills, if it could be called that, because really it was just her lust for gold. They, still silent, started shoveling the gold there into sack they brought along with them. It took them about a minute to shovel at least 10 thousand berri worth of gold into the three now bulgung bags as they skulked out of the pirate pirate ship and into their pre-prepared dinghy and started to go.

"Umm, guys, this might be a little late but…" Naruto ended, as uneasily as he started.

"Yeah?" Nami pressed, but Sasuke just shook his head because he knew what was coming next.

"My morals are telling me I can't just let those people be caught by pirates." He finished, slightly rushed as though he was ashamed of the fact. And at this point, he was. ARRRG. He was over eight hundred years old for log's sake. Why couldn't he get over his logdamn morals and just deal with it?

Nami stared. She had watched him beat the crap out of people and now… he couldn't let a bunch of rich people get robbed? How much of an idiot was this guy?

"Naruto…" Sasuke sighed, "You're a ninja. You've mercilessly ripped people apart with a ball spinning really fast, and if you think about it, would hurt a lot because it would be just a lot of skin abrasion. So why the hell are y-"

"Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru!"

"What the-"

SPLASH!

"- Hell!?" Nami yelled, basically terrified as something very large just flew across the sky.

"Yeah… what the hell? Is that a really, really fat woman? Excuse me, but I didn't know we were in America." Naruto said, suddenly gaining a british sort of accent.

"That's the captain of the pirates… I guess someone strong enough to beat her is on the ship." Sasuke analyzed, paying no attention to the now british blonde because he was used to it. Ooh, that was a scary thought.

"That makes sense. My sense of morals aren't screaming at m-"

SPLASH!

"The hell? Oh terrific, I'm drenched." Naruto complained, looking for the cause of the disturbance. He found it staring him in the face. Literally. Two black eyes stared at him from under a straw hat with a red ribbon of sorts tied around it. He wore a big, goofy grin and a red tank top. He looked like a… idiot. Yes, he was an idiot.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there. Oh yeah, you want this apple? It's actually really good!" He said, offering a red apple to him that, in fact, looked pretty good. He looked at the apple. That color of red was familiar. He had seen that before. On the ship, being served.

"Are you a pirate?" Naruto asked, wondering if he had to beat this guy up.

"How could you tell? But yeah, I'm Luffy, the guy who's going to be the king of the pirates!" He said proudly, as though he knew the future and already knew what was going to happen.

"So you attacked this ship?" Naruto pressed, ignoring te king of the pirates part. What were the odds anyway? Anyone getting close to _that _island.

"No, those were some other pirates, but they were mean, and this one was really fat and ugly, so I kicked their assses." He replied, nonchalantly as though he was sauong he went and bought some eggs.

Naruto nodded. All right, that was start.

"So, are you a good person?" He asked.

"Naruto, this isn't such a great idea…" Sasuke suggested, knowing where this was going. Naruto's only response was firmly shaking his head. He was dead set on this.

"Oh yeah… I guess…sorta… I think I'm an okay person." Luffy said, getting Sasuke to sigh in relief.

"That's fine. You're fine to go. Bye!" Naruto said, nodding to him before putting the sail up and starting to row at a slow steady pace.

"Well, I'd say we gotten a decent amout of money, but not enough. Where to next, Nami?" Sasuke always the responsible one asked.

"I've heard that Buggy the clown is in the area. He should have a map to the grand line and a bunch of money too, so we can kill two birds with one bird. This has actually been to the grand line, so he should be fairly strong. Well, I guess not for you two, but you know what I mean." Nami explained, pointing into the white horizon in which the bright blue sky and the brilliant blue seemed to merge.

"Roger that," Naruto said, and steered the boat in the right direction.

"You know, you never did tell me how you got so powerful," Nami said, who had figured out that the skills they displayed when defeating Arlong weren't just devil fruit powers, "Are you going to tell me?"

The dark sea slapping the hull was the only response she got. She could not ask such questions. Not yet anyway. She knew the answer. Power was not something people readily gave away. Hopefully, they would come to trust her more, because both guys seemed nice and trusting, as though they could see right through her and had no problems with what they saw, they probably would. That was a good thing.

"Good night," she said to the sleeping forms on the bottom of the boat, and curled up in her blanket.

"LAND AHOY!"

"Not so loud Naruto! You moron! We can get through this the same way we got the money! Without anyone seeing us." Sasuke reprimanded, smacking Naruto on the back of the head. Honestly this idiot… well, at least he got one thing right. The island was slowly drifting toward them from the horizon. They should be there in a few hours if they kept the speed. Of course, that never happened on longer trips like these.

"LAND!"

There he goes again, and whoops, there goes Nami. Gotta make sure she doesn't die, it's not courteous.

"Suiton: Spring Box no Jutsu!" he said, forcing the water to spring Nami back at him, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"NOOOOO! I'm too young to die! I've worked too hard! I have still too much money to spend!" She yelled, waving her arms, making them very difficult to grab. But Sasuke was good. No he was the best. He was the very best. So of course he could grab he- oh no, there she goes, out of his reach.

"Suiton: Stop Waving Your Arms Around Like a Panicking Bitch Jutsu!" Sasuke said, weaving a few hand signs. Two bands of water formed around the Nami's wrists, and then a short rod kept both from separating, forcing the girls hands together. Now… Sasuke reached out for Nami's hands trying to grab them so as to pull her to safety. His cloak flapped wildly in the wind as he stood at the very edge of the boat, water rushing past at a lethal speed below, his fingers just centimeters away from reaching Nami's.

So close and- there we go! He grinned in victory as his fingers grasped Nami's. Why was he in this situation? Oh yeah, Naruto. Whatever, they should be on land soon so the boat will stop soon enough. Speaking of which… when did the boat escape from under him?

"Oh… crap." He stated, the word of a man who realized he's screwed and there is nothing to be done about it. Well, he'd survive. He acted as a cushion for the much more fragile girl as they skidded across the surface of the water going at, it Sasuke's opinion (obviously not Naruto's), a ungodly rate. Nami continued to mutilate his eardrums so Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to survive the absolutely most annoying situation he had been in since at least sixty years. Naruto was so going to pay for this.

"Captain! There's some thing headed this way very fast! What the hell are we going to do?" A panicked man yelled, bursting into a large circus tent.

"So what. Shoot it down with my buggy ball." A man, the captain chucked (the evil kind), all but an evil smirk and a large clown nose of his face in the shadow of a menacing pirate hat complete with sky blue plumes sprouting out the sides.

The panicked man calmed down and matched the captain's smirk with one of his own.

"Yes… it won't stand a chance. I'll go prepare the cannon immediately." The man spun and left the tent.

**AN: This chapter would be longer, but I just can't figure out anything to write. Plus, it's six pages of word. How the hell are 2500 words six pages! WTF? That doesn't really matter though. Sorry again about being so late but I ended up watching like four other anime. The one I was talking about was Guilty Crown, watch it, it's good. Another good one I watched is The Future diary, which is kind of similar, but a little crazier and well, just plain nuts. Just a warning about those, small spoiler: the endings are kinda depressing. So well, people, hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner, although I can't guarantee. The results for the poll are out; it turned out to be what I was planning anyway so well, that makes things easier. Uh… I didn't know some thing could be written awkward. Well, bye. **


End file.
